disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Szablon:Seria
}}} | Marvel = MarvelLogo.svg.png link=Marvel | Gwiezdne wojny = Starwars-logo.png link=Gwiezdne wojny | Muppety = 2010-Muppets-Logo.png link=Muppety | Wróżki Disneya = Disney Fairies Logo.png link=Dzwoneczek (film) | MCU = Marvel_Cinematic_Universe_Logo.png link=Marvel Cinematic Universe | Piraci z Karaibów = Pirates-of-the-caribbean-collection-logo.png link=Piraci z Karaibów | Królewna Śnieżka i siedmiu krasnoludków = Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs logo.png link=Królewna Śnieżka i siedmiu krasnoludków | Pinokio = Pinocchio logo.png link=Pinokio (film) | Fantazja = Fantasia logo.png link=Fantazja | Dumbo (1941) = Dumbo Logo.png link=Dumbo (film 1941) | Bambi = Bambi Logo.png link=Bambi | Saludos Amigos = Disney Saludos Amigos and The Three Caballeros Logos.png link=Saludos Amigos | Make Mine Music = Make Mine Music Logo.png link=Make Mine Music | Fun and Fancy Free = Fun and fancy logo.png link=Fun and Fancy Free | Kolorowe melodie = Melody Time Logo.png link=Kolorowe melodie | Przygody Ichaboda i Pana Ropucha = The-adventures-of-ichabod-and-mr-toad-logo.png link=Przygody Ichaboda i Pana Ropucha | Kopciuszek (1950) = Cinderella Logo 2.png link=Kopciuszek (film 1950) | Alicja w Krainie Czarów (1951) = Alice-in-wonderland-53eb344b46a40.png link=Alicja w Krainie Czarów (film 1951) | Piotruś Pan = Peter_Pan_Logo.png link=Piotruś Pan (film) | Zakochany kundel = Lady-and-the-tramp-522c3bd62d676.png link=Zakochany kundel | Śpiąca Królewna = Goldsleepbeautytitle.png link=Śpiąca Królewna | 101 dalmatyńczyków (1961) = 101-Dalmatians-Logo.png link=101 dalmatyńczyków (film 1961) | Miecz w kamieniu = The Sword in the Stone Logo.png link=Miecz w kamieniu (film) | Księga dżungli (1967) = The Jungle Book Logo.png link=Księga dżungli (film 1967) | Aryskotraci = The Aristocats logo.png link=Aryskotraci | Robin Hood = Robin Hood logo.png link=Robin Hood (film) | Kubuś Puchatek = Winnie the Pooh logo.png link=Przygody Kubusia Puchatka | Bernard i Bianka = The rescuers logo.png link=Bernard i Bianka | Lis i Pies = The fox and the hound logo.png link=Lis i Pies | Taran i magiczny kocioł = The Black Cauldron logo.png link=Taran i magiczny kocioł | Wielki mysi detektyw = The-great-mouse-detective-logo.png link=Wielki mysi detektyw | Oliver i spółka = Oliver & Company Logo.png link=Oliver i spółka | Mała Syrenka = The Little Mermaid - 2013 Logo.png link=Mała Syrenka (film) | Piękna i Bestia (1991) = Beauty and the beast logo.png link=Piękna i Bestia (film 1991) | Aladyn (1992) = Aladdin Logo.png link=Aladyn (film 1992) | Król Lew (1994) = The-lion-king-5207709991bbd.png link=Król Lew (film 1994) | Pocahontas = Pocahontas logo.png link=Pocahontas (film) | Dzwonnik z Notre Dame = The-hunchback-of-notre-dame-logo.png link=Dzwonnik z Notre Dame | Herkules = Hercules transparent.gif link=Herkules (film) | Mulan (1998) = Mulan Logo.png link=Mulan (film 1998) | Tarzan = Tarzan-51e40bdd56676.png link=Tarzan (film) | Dinozaur = Dinosaur Logo.png link=Dinozaur | Nowe szaty króla = The-emperors-new-groove-52ee986bde64c.png link=Nowe szaty króla | Atlantyda. Zaginiony ląd = Atlantis-the-lost-empire-logo.png link=Atlantyda. Zaginiony ląd | Lilo i Stich = Lilo & Stitch Logo.png link=Lilo i Stich (film) | Planeta skarbów = Treasure Planet logo.png link=Planeta skarbów | Mój brat niedźwiedź = Brother-bear-logo.png link=Mój brat niedźwiedź | Rogate ranczo = Homeontherange.png link=Rogate ranczo | Kurczak Mały = Chicken Little Logo 1.png link=Kurczak Mały (film) | Rodzinka Robinsonów = Meet the Robinsons logo.png link=Rodzinka Robinsonów | Piorun = Bolt_logo.png link=Piorun | Księżniczka i żaba = Prin&frogtitle.png link=Księżniczka i żaba | Zaplątani = Tangled-5053b644ed9b1.png link=Zaplątani | Ralph Demolka = Wreckitralphlogo.png link=Ralph Demolka | Kraina lodu = Frozen_Logo.png link=Kraina lodu | Wielka Szóstka = Big Hero 6 logo.png link=Wielka Szóstka (film) | Zwierzogród = Zootopia logo.png link=Zwierzogród | Vaiana = Moana Logo 2.png link=Vaiana: Skarb oceanu | Toy Story = Toystorylogo.png link=Toy Story | Dawno temu w trawie = A Bug's Life logo.png link=Dawno temu w trawie | Potwory i spółka = Monsters, inc logo.png link=Potwory i spółka | Gdzie jest Nemo? = Finding Nemo - Logo.png link=Gdzie jest Nemo? | Iniemamocni = The Incredibles Logo.png link=Iniemamocni | Auta = Auta.png link=Auta | Ratatuj = Ratatouille logo.png link=Ratatuj | WALL-E = WALL-E.png link=WALL-E (film) | Odlot = Up - Logo.png link=Odlot | Merida Waleczna = Brave logo.png link=Merida Waleczna | W głowie się nie mieści = Inside-Out-Logo.png link=W głowie się nie mieści | Dobry dinozaur = The Good Dinosaur Logo.png link=Dobry dinozaur | Coco = Coco logo.png link=Coco | Czarownica = Maleficent Transparent Logo.png link=Czarownica | Kopciuszek (2015) = Logo-cinderella.png link=Kopciuszek (film 2015) | Księga dżungli (2016) = The Jungle Book 2016 logo.png link=Księga dżungli (film 2016) | Piękna i Bestia (2017) = Beauty and the Beast 2017 Logo.png link=Piękna i Bestia (film 2017) | Dumbo (2019) = Logodumbo2019.png link=Dumbo (film 2019) | Aladyn (2019) = Logoaladdin2019.png link=Aladyn (film 2019) | OUAT = Once_Upon_A_Time_Logo.png link=Dawno, dawno temu | Zemsta = Revenge_Logo.png link=Zemsta | Miasteczko Halloween (1998) = Disney's_Halloweentown_-_Official_Logo_with_Black_Background.jpg link=Miasteczko Halloween (1998) | High School Musical = High School Musical Logo.png link=High School Musical | Liceum Avalon = Avalon High Logo.png link=Liceum Avalon | Bunt FM = Radio-rebel-logo.png link=Bunt FM | Let It Shine = Let it shine.png link=Let It Shine | Teen Beach Movie = TeenBeachLogo.png link=Teen Beach Movie | Zaplikowani = ZappedLogo.png link=Zaplikowani | Nianie w akcji = Adventures in Babysitting 2016 logo.png link=Nianie w akcji | Następcy = Descendants Logo.png link=Następcy | Zombi = Zombies Logo.png link=Zombi | Lizzie McGuire = Sticker,375x360.u5.png link=Lizzie McGuire | The Proud Family = Proud Family Logo.png link=The Proud Family | Para królów = Pair_of_Kings_logo.png link=Para królów | Kim Kolwiek = Kim Poss.jpg link=Kim Kolwiek (serial) | Świat Raven = Thatssoraven1234.png link=Świat Raven | Dave the Barbarian = Dave the Barbarian logo.png link=Dave the Barbarian | Filip z przyszłości = Phil Future logo.png link=Filip z przyszłości | Brenda i pan Whiskers = Brandy & Mr. Whiskers Logo.png link=Brenda i pan Whiskers | Amerykański smok Jake Long = ADJL.png link=Amerykański smok Jake Long | Maggie Brzęczymucha = Buzz on Maggie logo.png link=Maggie Brzęczymucha | Nie ma to jak bliźniaki = Suite_Life_Zack_and_Cody_On_Deck_logo.png link=Nie ma to jak statek | Hannah Montana = Hannah Montana Logo.PNG link=Hannah Montana | Wymiennicy = TheReplacementsLogo.jpg link=Wymiennicy | Fineasz i Ferb = Phineas and ferb logo.png link=Fineasz i Ferb | Czarodzieje z Waverly Place = Wizards_of_Waverly_Place_logo.png link=Czarodzieje z Waverly Place | Słoneczna Sonny = Sonny with a Chance logo.png link=Słoneczna Sonny | Jonas = JONAS LA.png link=Jonas | Powodzenia, Charlie! = GLCLogo.png link=Powodzenia, Charlie! | Akwalans = Fish Hooks logo.png link=Akwalans | Taniec rządzi = Shake it up logo.png link=Taniec rządzi | Nadzdolni = A.N.T. Farm logo.png link=Nadzdolni | Z kopyta = Kickin' it.png link=Z kopyta | Austin i Ally = Austin&AllyTV.png link=Austin i Ally | Wodogrzmoty Małe = Gravity Falls logo.png link=Wodogrzmoty Małe (serial) | Blog na cztery łapy = Dog_with_a_Blog.png link=Blog na cztery łapy | Liv i Maddie = Liv and Maddie Logo.png link=Liv i Maddie | W tę i nazad = Wander Over Yonder logo.png link=W tę i nazad | To nie ja = IDDILogo.png link=To nie ja | Dziewczyna poznaje świat = GMWLogo.png link=Dziewczyna poznaje świat | K.C. nastoletnia agentka = KC Logo.jpg link=K.C. nastoletnia agentka | Przyjaciółki od czasu do czasu = Best Friends Whenever Logo.png link=Przyjaciółki od czasu do czasu | Rodzinka od środka = Stuck in the Middle logo.png link=Rodzinka od środka | Bizaardvark = Bizaardvark logo.jpg link=Bizaardvark | Elena z Avaloru = Elena of Avalor Logo.png link=Elena z Avaloru | Andi Mack = Andi Mack logo.png link=Andi Mack (serial) | Jej Wysokość Zosia = Sofiathefirstlogo.png link=Jej Wysokość Zosia | #default = }}|center|200px